The Lost MC
The Lost Motorcycle Club is an outlaw motorcycle club in the Grand Theft Auto series. History The Lost Motorcycle Club was established out of a back alley bar in Alderney City in 1964. The club remained an entity during the Vietnam War but its activities were very limited because of the war. It was established by a close knit group of eight US Marines who had met in Vietnam before being withdrawn to the United States during the war. After the war, the club's membership was boosted by a large number of disillusioned veterans and it swelled in size to become a prominent group in the local criminal underworld. The club eagerly embraced the returning war veterans and voiced its anger at how they were being treated. This show of solidarity saw the club gain favour with Vietnam War veterans and it continued to grow. In 1977, the club formally established a clubhouse on a back street in Acter. The club's logo was changed with a larger black and white eagle with flared wings replacing the small eagle, and bolded stylized black lettering was adopted. The logo and top rocker were stitched together forming a two-piece patch. By 1982 the club had grown large enough that a second chapter was able to formed in East Hook in Broker. This new chapter drew in career criminals and younger non-veteran members. This fresh blood brought new life into the club along with organized drug, illegal gambling and prostitution rackets. Liberty Crisis In 2008 a brutal civil war erupted within the Acter-based mother chapter. The conflict come about as the result of heated disagreements in the chapter leadership. Unable to reach an agreement the leadership split and two rival factions formed. The feud turned violent in late 2008 when the factions in Acter went to war. Over the course of two bloody weeks the warring factions destroyed each other and the Acter chapter collapsed. A year later the Broker chapter became embroiled in a bloody war with the Angels of Death MC over territory and respect. The Angels systematically targeted their smaller rivals in a campaign of extreme violence. The conflict culminated in a brawl in Meadows Park which saw the nationally famous Monoglobe destroyed and multiple members of The Lost murdered. The Broker chapter collapsed due to an inability to sustain itself as the result of losing most of its membership. Post-Liberty Crisis The Lost Motorcycle Club lost its presence on the West Coast but survived in the Los Santos chapter. However, the club survived in the Los Santos chapter and several surviving patched members from the Broker chapter. Angus Martin, now able to walk and ride thanks to a radical surgery, went into hiding with the few surviving patched members from the Broker chapter to escape violent reprisals from the Angels of Death. In 2010, Angus established the Nomad chapter and Johnny rode west to Los Santos with a small group of patched members. Johnny linked up with the Los Santos chapter and went on to form a chapter in Stab City, Blaine County. Angus remained behind in Liberty City as the President of the Nomad chapter. By 2014, the setting of Brotherhood Rising, The Lost MC is embroiled in a heated internal feud. The Los Santos chapter and the surviving members of the Blaine Chapter chapter are on bad terms with each other centering around the treatment of Johnny and the events of the previous year. Angus arrives with a group of Nomads to restore order. Chapters San Andreas * Los Santos * Grapeseed * Nomad Member and associates Members * Angus Martin - President of the Nomad chapter. * Logan Davis - Patched member of the Nomad chapter * Halbert Coleman - Patched member of the Nomad chapter * Frederick Harrison - Patched member of the Nomad chapter * Henry Bennett - Patched member of the Nomad chapter * Patrick WIlson - President of the Los Santos chapter * Alan Garter - Vice-President of the Los Santos chapter * Isaac Hayes - Acting-President of the Grapeseed chapter Associates * Oscar Guzman - Head of the Guzman Cartel and business associate * Michael De Santa - Businessman and casual business associate * Patrick McReary - Business associate * Tyrese Wallace - Senior Ballas member and business associate Notable tragedies Before ''Brotherhood Rising'' * Johnny Klebitz, Terry Thorpe and Clay Simons are murdered by Trevor Philips. * The Range is infiltrated and destroyed by Trevor Philips. * The Blaine County chapter is left crippled and scattered with few surviving members. * The Los Santos and Blaine County chapters become embroiled in a heated feud over the events in Blaine County and the treatment of Johnny Klebitz, Terry Thorpe and Clay Simons. * Two members of the Los Santos chapter are murdered by Trevor Philips. Appearances * Grand Theft Auto IV ** The Lost and Damned ** The Ballad of Gay Tony * Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars * Grand Theft Auto V * Grand Theft Auto Online Trivia * The club patch is seen to change between the events of Grand Theft Auto V and Brotherhood Rising. It is not uncommon for outlaw motorcycle clubs to alter their patch with most of the major international clubs having done so at some point in their history. ** Angus explains the reason for the patch change during the course of the storyline. He states that it was the result of internal changes and a shift to a new identity for the club. The patch was altered to reflect the recent history of The Lost MC and to distance itself from the curse of the old club. * The Lost Motorcycle Club is based on the Outlaws Motorcycle Club. This inspiration is seen it the club motto and its history of animosity towards the Angels of Death MC who are in turn based on the Hells Angels Motorcycle Club. This long history of heated animosity with the Angels of Death reflects the real-life feud between the Outlaws and the Hells Angels. * Its founding members were Vietnam War veterans mirroring the fact that many of the older outlaw motorcycle clubs were originally founded by war veterans - namely World War II. Category:Enigma24's Creations Category:GTA Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Outlaw Motorcycle Clubs